Bella Black: The untold story
by twilighter002
Summary: How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and-blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now. Full summary inside! R
1. Summary

Summary

_How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and-blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now. Heaven knows I had never wanted to use Jacob, but I couldn't help but interpret the guilt I felt now to mean that I had._

What if this did happen? This is the story of how Bella Black became part of a supernatural journey that puts there sister-brother bond to the test.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Another day, another growth spurt. I couldn't believe I had grown. AGAIN. I looked down at myself in bed and saw that my shirt wasn't long enough and neither were my sweats. I looked at my clock. It read 6:30am. It was a Saturday morning, and I hated waking up early. I decided to get my arse out of bed. I stretched and yawned and scratched my head. I decided to see if my lazy brother was up yet. I took the quick walk to my brother's room and peeked inside. I saw that he hadn't woken up and I sighed to myself. If there was one thing that could keep me entertained, it would be my brother Jacob. We had a great relationship. We were always joint to the hip and my other friends constantly annoyed my about that fact, how brother and sister were meant to be 'enemies' and all that crap. We just always ignored the snide comments and kept continuing with our normal lives.

I walked out to the kitchen to see if I could get myself some breakfast. I knew why I was awake early. It was today that I was helping set up Jake's birthday. I knew that it didn't seem like a big deal to him, but I wanted to make it a big deal. He was not only my brother, but he was my best friend. I always worried about him, and I was willing to anything for him, even protect him from the constant glares of Sam Uley.

Just thinking of Sam Uley made me see red. I hated him so much. He was always staring at Jake and I the same way my superstitious dad did. Like he was waiting for something to happen. It was also happening to Jake's good friend Embry. But it was even worse. I thought it was annoying to see the amount of times Sam stared at me, but Embry was stared at, at least more than double the time than Jake and I.

I looked up just in time to see my dad looking at me. I was so angry this time that I started shaking, but it was only for a second. I closed my eyes and took a big breath.

When I opened them again, I saw my dads usual ancient, relaxed eyes turn to wide and uncertain. I just shrugged my shoulders. I had enough on my plate right now, and I didn't need a crazy old man to keep my thoughts off the planning I had to do.


	3. Party

**AN: I would like to thank the following for the great reviews:**

**Twilight Crazy Fan**

**Mommyof3boys**

**GVILLA**

Chapter 1: Party

It had taken days of planning to keep Jacob from finding out what I was doing. I had only 1 day left to finish the plans, and it seemed that I had more to do then I started off with. There weren't a lot of people coming. Just the Clearwater's, Quil, Embry my dad and I, but I wanted this birthday to mean something to him.

I was busy making some phone calls when my dad gave me the signal. I froze in the middle of what I was saying. I heard Quil, Embry and Jake coming up the drive way.

"Hey man, can we go to your garage now; I really want to see how the Rabbit's going." I heard Quil say.

"Yeah, I mean you've been raving on about it for weeks, so why don't you show it to us now so we don't see you having fantasies about it." Embry added.

"Fine, I just found some parts I needed, so you guys can help me with it." Jake said.

I silently thanked Quil and Embry. They knew what I was up to, and Jacob never usually got home this quickly.

I looked over to my dad and he gave me the thumbs up. I then continued on with my call.

***

"Guys, dinner's ready!" I called out. I decided that Quil and Embry could stay for dinner. I had already called there parents to see if they could stay over to dinner. Old Quil had said sure, and Embry's parents said definitely, because they were sick and tired of Embry raiding there pantry.

It was a Friday night and I set out the lasagne I had made us for dinner, giving the boys huge slices each, and giving dad and me what most considered an 'average' serving. The boys always looked at us in awe, like they were thinking 'Jeez, how can your stomach stay full when you've only eaten that.'

After the boys had eaten 2 servings each, they went out back to the garage. Jake offered for me to come, but I jokingly said 'I don't want to cramp your style.' Quil and Embry laughed wildly at this but Jake just rolled his eyes. Then I said 'I would love to come out, but I have homework to do.' Jake just shrugged his shoulders and turned around. When he had fully turned around, I gave Quil and Embry a wink. They let Jacob exit out of the house first, and then they quickly turned around and gave me a wink back.

It was 11:00pm at night, and I had finally finished all the plans for the party. Jake drove Quil and Embry home, and when he had came back home he said he was going to bed. I said goodnight to him, and then gave him a big hug.

"Sleep well brother, it's your birthday tomorrow." I told him.

"Oh, well. It's only another day in the year. See you in the morning." He said.

I walked off smiling to myself, knowing full well that I had done a fine week worth of planning.

***

I had gotten up an hour earlier than usual so I could set up the decorations for Jake's birthday while he was still sound asleep.

I had set up the banners when Jake had walked out; he's cheeks a cherry shade of red. I smiled to myself. He came out marching toward me. There was no other way to describe what he was doing. I had to bight my lip to stop myself from laughing. It was the kind thing a four year old would do. He hated having all the attention on himself.

"Hello, brother dearest." I said.

"You," Was all he said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I put on the most innocent face I could muster, "Who, me?" I said pointing at myself, "What did I do?"

"You set up a birthday party for me, without my permission." He said.

I did a face of mock horror, "My, my! I never knew you needed permission to organise a birthday party for someone, especially my brother." I faked tears, and who said I couldn't act.

He laughed at me, "I never knew you were such a good actress, Hollywood, here we come!"

I started laughing to; glad he really did appreciate everything I did for. For the next couple of hours though, he did get annoyed at me, because I constantly asked him questions like, "Are you sure you like this colour/flavour?" or "Should I have invited anybody else?" But he constantly told me that everything was fine the way it was

It was 12:00pm and the guests started arriving. Everyone was always complementing on the great way I had planned it, and especially the boys who said the food is fantastic.

Everything was going perfectly to plan when I swore I heard a rustling in the tress. I looked to make sure no one could notice my absence, but everyone was preoccupied with the entertaining I had left them with.

I walked over to the trees, and there I saw it. Paul, from that little cult of Sam's. I saw red. I walked over to him and slapped him.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I screamed in his face.

I thought I was angry, but he was so mad that he was shaking. I heard a "Paul, calm down!" From the distance, but I knew this was the voice of Sam Uley. I looked over to where I had heard the voice, but what caught my attention was the ripping sound I heard right next to me. I turned around to see a huge gray wolf next to me. I was so shocked that I didn't have time to see his paw swipe at me. Then I felt blazing pain come from my arm. I looked down to see blood pulsing out of my arm.

I didn't have time to see who caught me as I fell down to the ground.


	4. Stitches

Stitches

_Beep, beep, beep._

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by white walls. This isn't my room. I thought for a moment. The white walls, the beeping sound, and the feeling that my arm was on fire.

I was in the hospital.

I suddenly felt myself go pale at the very thought of what could be sticking out my arm right now. I looked down to see an IV, in all its glory, sticking out of my arm. I moved my left arm to were the IV was, but a very warm hand stopped me.

"Leave the IV alone; what did it ever do to you?" Jake asked me, grinning.

"Nothing, but are you okay?" I asked.

"Why would you ask that?" He questioned.

I put my good left arm to his forehead.

"Whoa Jake! You're burning up!" I thought my hand was burning off or maybe because it was the fact that I could be feeling cold.

"I feel fine, as fit as a fiddle." He smiled at me.

I was glad he was here, just him being physically here was enough to distract me from my arm, which was now really starting to bother. Jake saw this.

"I'll call the nurse." He said.

I laid back and tried to get as comfortable as possible, which was pretty useless in the hospital.

After about a minute, a nurse came bustling in.

"It's good to see that your awake, how are you feeling?" She asked me, injecting morphine into my IV.

"Fine, what happened to me?" I asked, now suddenly curious if the wolf had been an illusion.

"Well, no one really saw what happened to you, but judging by the size of your cuts, surgeons would say that it was a bear attack." She told me.

I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye pale. He had been acting very weird.

"Well, all I remember was seeing a big wolf." I stated. I looked over to Jake, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"A wolf, you say, I'll call the police and let them know." She said, walking off.

The morphine was starting to have an effect on me now, making my head feel heavy, and my eyes feel droopy. It was only a few minutes later that I saw Jake walking out of the room, shaking, and my eyes closing, entering me in to a restless slumber.

**AN: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**


	5. Authers Note: Pole

AN: NEW POLL! Do you think that Bella should be a werewolf or shouldn't be?


	6. The End

**AN: Sorry I took a while to update. I have been getting loads of homework. I can assure you that this chapter will be longer than the last, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Twilighter002**

The End

Something bad is going to happen. Something very, very bad. I couldn't get the feeling out of my stomach. I was on the way back from the hospital, wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide the 4 vivid red lines that now permanently ran down my right arm. I had a feeling in my gut, and I was very concerned about Jacob. He had only visited me in the hospital twice, both those times for about a minute, before he started to shake and ran out of the room. I had been having nightmares to.

The dream was always the same. I was out the back with Jacob, but I was frozen on the spot. A huge gray wolf would come out and bare its razor sharp teeth at me. I couldn't move or speak. Jake would get in front of me and protect me. Then he would charge the massive beast. That's usually when I find my voice. "Jacob!" I'd scream. He turned around to stare at me. The massive gray beast would start ripping Jake to shreds and I would beg for him to stop. Then Sam Uley would walk out of the trees, an evil grin on his face. That's when I would wake up, screaming.

Just thinking about the dream made me pale. I had wanted so desperately to talk to Jacob about this, but he never hangs around me anymore. I can never have a chance to say anything to him, and when I tried to talk to me. He'd start shaking and would exit the room. He was like those teenage boys on drugs, but I refused to think like that. Jacob was not the kind of person to go off and do something like that.

I had tried to talk to my dad about it. Fat lot of god that was. I tried to tell him that it was a wolf that attacked me. He said wolves don't grow that big. I had said Paul was the one getting angry at me. But he said, and I quote, "Paul is a great kid. He helps Sam out, and you know as well as I do that Sam is one of the greatest things that happened to the community." I rolled my eyes at this. I then said that Jake was acting weird, and avoiding me. But he just said, "The kids got a life outside his sister, you can't expect him to live with you forever." After dad had hugged me and left the room, I had started to cry. No one seemed to believe my side of the story.

That's were I _was_ hoping for Jake to come in. He always believed me. He used to always cheer me up when I was in the hospital. _Used to. _I sighed at the past tense. I felt like I had done something wrong. I couldn't figure it out though.

I had been doing so much thinking, that I hadn't realised I was home. I did a heavy sigh, and got out of the car. I went inside to see that Jacob was in the lounge room. And he was not alone. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw he was sitting there with Sam, Paul and Embry. Jake looked up at me with pained eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly turned around, ran out the front door and slammed it closed. I got to the edge of the forest before I fell down, and heavy sobs racked through my body.

I don't know how long I had been asleep for, but when I looked up to see my surroundings, I was no longer at the edge of the woods. I was in my bed underneath my covers. I looked at the clock. It red 3:00am. I sighed. How could Jacob do this to me?

I didn't care how late it was, I was going out for a walk.

I made sure I was quiet, so I didn't wake dad. As I walked out, I went into the forest. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Jake! You scared me half to death." I said as I turned around. I could just see the outline of his shape.

I could see that he wasn't expressing emotion.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He just kept walking. I followed him. Jacob suddenly picked up the pace, striding ahead of me easily with his long legs, and then swinging around to face me, planting himself in my path so I would have to stop too.

I was distracted by the overt grace of his movement. Jacob had been nearly as klutzy as me with the never ending growth spurts. When did that change?

But Jacob didn't give me time to think about it.

"Let's get this over with," he said in a hard, husky voice.

I waited, he knew what I wanted.

"It's not what you think." His voice was abruptly weary.

"It's not what I thought – I was way off."

""So what is it, then?"

He studied my face for a long moment, speculating. The anger never completely left his eyes. "I can't tell you," He finally said.

My jaw tightened, and I spoke through my teeth." I thought we were friends."

"We were." There was a slight emphasis on the past tense.

"But you don't need friends anymore," I said sourly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice – you've always looked up to him so much."

"I didn't understand him before."

"And now you've seen the light, hallelujah."

"It wasn't like I thought it was. This isn't Sam's fault. He's helping me as much as he can." His voice turned brittle and he looked over my head, past me, rage burning out from his eyes. This was the turning point. I was starting to get pissed to.

"He's helping you," I replied getting so angry that I was shaking. "Naturally." I repeated with as much venom as I could.

"Calm down Bella." Jake said getting wary.

"YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

He took a step back, his eyes bulging.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I was shaking so hard that my vision blurred. I felt heat go up my spine. And I felt like I was exploding. I started to fall down. This is it. This is the end.

**YAY. Well I guess we all know what's about to happen. For those of you who haven't guessed, well, go and read New Moon. Then you may understand. I will try and update as soon as possible. Like always, please R&R.**

**Twilighter002**


	7. Waking Up

Waking Up

"_He's helping you," I replied getting so angry that I was shaking. "Naturally." I repeated with as much venom as I could._

"_Calm down Bella." Jake said getting wary._

"_YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" _

_He took a step back, his eyes bulging._

_I couldn't control myself anymore. I was shaking so hard that my vision blurred. I felt heat go up my spine. And I felt like I was exploding. I started to fall down. This is it. This is the end._

I was shocked when I hit the ground on 4 legs. I looked around, everything defined. I then saw Jacob, staring at me with bulging eyes. I went to yell at him, but all that came out was this awful whaling. I was so surprised that I yelped. Yelped? What was going on with me? I tried to say something, but the whaling sound came out again. I was angry now, and this whaling was pissing me off. I approached Jacob, a fierce growling now coming out of me. I lifted my arm to whack him, but instead I saw a paw. I jumped back. I looked down at myself. I had fur all over me. I started to shake, and tried to get the fur off me.

I then saw a big black monster come out from the bushes. It was a giant wolf, like the gray one that attacked me.

_Bella, this is Sam Uley. You have to calm down. You can communicate with us with your thoughts._

I saw red. What the hell was Sam Uley doing in my head? I started to shake it, my god, I'm going crazy.

_You're not going crazy, you're a werewolf. _He said.

I froze then, and looked up to the big black wolf. It nodded its head.

_The legends are true? _I asked. It was impossible. I had spent an entire lifetime with Jacob defying these stories.

_Yes the legends are true, and I am your alpha. _Sam said. This made me snap.

_I refuse to follow you! _I screamed lunging at him.

_Stop! _He yelled. There was something in his voice that made me drop to the floor and whimper. The force of the command was enough to make me drop. It was the voice of the alpha.

I was starting to feel depressed. I didn't want to be a werewolf, and I certainly didn't want to follow Sam Uley.

_You have no choice, unless your brother steps up to alpha. _He said.

I looked over to Jacob, who looked like he was going to be sick. I felt pain go throw me.

_Why has Jake been ignoring me? _I questioned, pain running through me.

_He's been protecting you. As you saw, you lost control of your temper, and it triggered the final stages, and you phased. _He said.

I was becoming even more depressed. _I just want to be human. I just want to go home. Why did it happen to me? _I stated. Don't people in the world have choices anymore?

_I'll get your brother to phase, and then he can help you change back. _Sam told me. I watched as he shrivelled back into a human. He was watching me cautiously. I knew why, he was at his most vulnerable point. I gave him a warning growl. I saw him walk over to Jacob, and then Sam patted his back, like he was comforting him, this made me growl very hard. Sam ignored me and walked off. I saw Jacob turn around and strip off his clothes. I shuddered and looked away, the last thing I needed to see was my brother naked. He already walked around the house half naked to much of the time.

I heard a shimmer, a change in the air. I turned around. There, standing 2 meters away from me was a russet wolf, almost as big as the black one.

_Jake? Is that you? _I asked. I saw him give a wolfy grin and nod his big head.

_Hey sis, welcome to the pack. I'm so sorry for everything. _He walked up to me and rested his head on my head.

_What do I look like, what colour am I? _I questioned, now suddenly curious.

_You look like this._ Jake sent me a mental picture.

I was a big red wolf, with hints of white and black. I had big amber eyes that almost blended in with the colour of my fur.

**(AN: Picture on profile under pictures for Bell Black: The untold story.)**

I smiled to myself. If there was one thing I didn't mind, it was my colouring. But I still felt sad I couldn't get back into my human form.

_Here Bells, I'll help you through it. Firstly, just relax, and think of the happiest human thing, continue thinking human, only think human._

I did just that, and I felt myself start to shrivel down into my human form. Jake also did that. I started crying and hard sobs racked through my body. Jake came and lifted me up. Sam came along and put a blanket on top of me. Jake took me home.

"What happened Jake, I heard the growling and I thought that…" He looked up to see me crying and wrapped in a blanket. I saw his face pale. I saw Jake nod once.

"Take her to bed, she's going to need a goodnights sleep. I'll call up the council now and tell them Bella's phased for the first time. At least you guys now have a girl to keep you under control now." Billy chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

I felt Jake start to walk again and take me to my bedroom. He put me on my bed and sat down next to me. I had still been crying a little bit.

"It's really not as bad as you think. You get to run around as a wolf. I mean how many people would wish they could turn into an animal." He said, smiling.

"Yeah I guess. What was it like, the first time you phased?" I asked.

"Well, it was after Paul attacked you, I was so mad. After you were taken to the hospital, I felt myself fall apart. I was walking around and I saw Paul. I felt the heat come and then…" I saw him take a deep breath. I patted him on the back. "Well, I phased, and then I attacked Paul. He got pretty beaten up. But the Sam came and stopped us." He finished.

I thought for it a little bit. "What's the best part?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "The best part is the _speed._" He said, a huge grin crossing his face.

I yawned.

"Sleep now, my little sister." He smiled.

I closed my eyes, never waking up for a few hours, undisturbed by nightmares, and sleeping happily.

Little did I know that things were about to change for the worst.


	8. Sudden

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I got hit by a car and just got over the shock. I'm going to try and updated more frequently, and with longer chapters. On with the story**

_Previously_

_I yawned._

"_Sleep now, my little sister." He smiled._

_I closed my eyes, never waking up for a few hours, undisturbed by nightmares, and sleeping happily._

_Little did I know that things were about to change for the worst._

Sudden

October

November

December

The months moved by, and Christmas rolled along. The time of festivities, and celebrations, felt more like a burden to me. Little over 3 months ago, I found out I was a werewolf. Tension in the pack was now running at its highest. I had refused to except Sam Uley was my alpha, and whenever he did a command, I had to obey it. But that didn't mean I was going to except the fact that it happened.

After an order had been given out to me, I did it, sure. One time I really wanted to catch up with a friend of mine…

_1 month prior_

I groaned internally. I was in the house, doing absolutely nothing. By order of 'The High and Mighty Alpha,' we were not allowed anywhere near our friends, no matter the level of self control. I didn't care who he was, I was going out to see my friend, and there was nothing he could do about it. I grabbed my keys and set off in my car.

I was driving along, and I turned on ACDC as loud as my sensitive ears could take it. I smiled to myself as I saw the sign indicating I was only 3 km away from the border. Of course when I first changed I got an ear load about the treaty. No treaty, signed document, or fucking Sam Uley was going to stop me.

Of course in the middle of my ranting, did a colossal gray wolf come flying onto the road. I slammed on the brakes, and cursed to myself. They would have heard the music, and sent someone to stop me. I just flopped my head, and it landed on the steering wheel, realising the blaring sound. Paul started howling, and I lifted my head off the wheel slowly. I saw Paul's wolf looking at me sheepishly. I sighed and moved the car over to the side of the road, and hoped out of it, slamming it so hard the metal got destroyed.

"Shit on me." I sighed exasperatedly. I saw Paul sitting in the middle of the road, giving me a wolfy grin. I just snarled at him. He got up, and started prancing, there was no other way to describe it, smugly off into the forest. I followed.

As I walked in further, I saw Sam standing there, in human, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I stood a good 10 metres away, waiting for him to start yelling at me. I was shocked when he started calmly.

"Bella, I have told you many a time, to not a, communicate with anyone other than the pack, or selected person, or b, under any circumstances, cross the border line." He started.

I rolled my eyes. The pack said I had a Sam level poker face and control, which meant I had just as much control as him, and I could easily mask my emotion. I had done that a lot lately since I had become a wolf, finding it useful in my weapons arsenal.

"You know I can control myself," I muttered, knowing full well he could hear me. By this time, the pack had gathered around in human form, waiting to stop any possible outbreak. He took a step forward. I took a step back.

"I know it's hard for you. It is hard for all of us. Think about the others that had to stay in the dark and not talk a peep." He said, looking around at each individual member. His eyes stopped on me. I glowered back, a snarl broke out.

"Why can't I lead the pack instead?" I muttered to myself, to low for any one else to hear, "Then none of this shit would be happening. If only another girl was in the pack." I continued ranting. I jumped when I looked up and saw that Sam was only a few metres away.

"You know the rules, Bella. No visiting others outside the pack. Period. That goes to all of you." He said, his voice getting louder, the alpha slipping through.

I started to see red.

"Aren't you a little hypocritical?" I started, getting more pissed by the second. What came out of my mouth was too quick for me to stop and think about it.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Oh, so you mean, just because you lost your temper, means that the rest of the pack has to suffer. Well I'm sorry if you caused you 'precious imprint' to become permanent scar face, that doesn't mean it's our fault." I ranted. After I finished, I shut my mouth.

I looked around to stare at the pack, whose mouths had dropped open simultaneously. I looked back to Sam's face. It was flicking with different emotions. First Sadness, regret, and suffering. Then it turned into pure and blissful rage.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He roared, shaking furiously. I got into a defensive stance. He started falling down, exploding into the black beast from my nightmares.

The muzzle wrinkled back, releasing a massive snarl that echoed through the forest. I phased quick, not bothering to take off my clothes, and returned a growl, my fur standing on end. Sam charged. I dodged the first move and made a swipe, missing him. He turned around and we charged at each other.

We collided head on; I could feel my skull crack at the force of the impact. I swung my claws at him, making a scratch mark on his chest. I ran up to him, and started biting at anything I could. I felt him dig his claws into me. I yelped out and grabbed his paw in my mouth, biting hard. He howled in pain and I rammed into the side of his shoulder, causing him to stumble near the edge of the now near cliff leading into a maze of desolate trees if one fell. He jumped over me and got his teeth into my neck. I started yowling out in pain as blood flowed freely. I started shaking my head back and forth. I swiped as hard as I could, and it connected with his jaw. I heard a loud crack and pop, as His jaw broke and dislocated. He backed away slowly, limping from his paw injury. I thought I had won, and let my defences down. He charged into me. But I grabbed his leg with my teeth as we both went tumbling down the cliff. I let him go as I hit one of the rocks, and he went colliding into the side of the cliff face. I felt as I connected to it myself, and my spine crumbled, along with my two front legs. We then both hit the ground and dust started rising.

I howled out in suffering as the pain from my injuries hit me full force. The dust began to clear, and I saw the black wolf sitting there slowly breathing as blood flowed freely from his back. It started to clear, and he slowly got up. He turned around and saw me, weak and defenceless. He started running towards me again and wacked me with his paws a dozen times, new cuts started opening up. I silenced and took the pain, knowing full well I deserved it. He grabbed my leg with his teeth, and threw me into a near tree. The tree groaned and snapped as my wait went onto it. I fell down to the ground again.

"Sam, stop. Leave our sister alone." I heard Jared yell. Sam just stopped and looked at me. He realised what he had done and he ran off into the forest. I could hear the trees snap, and an agonized howl echoed through the forest. It cut off suddenly.

I fell into a deep slumber.

_Present time_

I hadn't been out of my room since. I was to scared to go out and face Sam. I knew he absolutely loathed me. But after what I said about Emily, I was surprised anyone came to comfort me. I didn't deserve the comfort. In fact, I should've been left in the forest to die. Jacob wouldn't hear of that. He was always in my room, trying to coax me out. Trying to get me to eat. I hadn't eaten anything, and my body was starting to suffer greatly. I barely had the energy to get up and walk to the bathroom. Dad was especially concerned about my health. But I didn't care what they thought. I just wished I could apologise to Sam about what happened. I saw him at my house sometimes with the pack, and sometimes we would make eye contact, but he would always avert his gaze, and I would look away with shame.

I bet he had already told Emily what had happened. That woman could read Sam like the back of her hand. There was no way he could lie to his imprint either.

Oh, he would give her a word by word replay, and tell her it's his fault. She would be comforting him, telling him that it isn't anybody's fault. I needed to tell her I was sorry.

I stretched my legs out, and grimaced when I noticed how bony they were. I was lucky I healed myself properly. Jake was more worried about that then anything at first, then he gradually became crazy, forcing me to at least eat something. I barricaded mu door after that.

I took off all the locks on my door, and walked sluggishly towards the kitchen. As soon as I was out there, I got bombarded by Jake.

"Don't you EVER do anything like that again!" He cried, tears of joy coming out of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella's back, hooray, queue fire works, insert epic dance, ect. Can I please have some food?" I practically begged.

"Absolutely, I'll call up the pizza place." He exclaimed, bouncing to the phone.

20 minutes later, 6 large cheese and pepperoni pizzas with a side of large, marinated ribs arrived. I proceeded to eat 4 of the large pizzas and 3 quarters of the ribs, along with a 2 litre bottle of coke. I then patted my stomach in satisfaction.

"Hey Jake, I'm going over to Sam and Emily's place." I yelled out as I ran to there place. It was a much quicker to run then take my car,

As I approached the house, I phased back into human form. It was oddly quiet there. I approached cautiously. I then heard a loud sob. I ran into the house. I looked around until I suddenly saw Emily sitting in the middle of the room, with a small gash on her arm. I immediately grabbed a towel and pressed it on.

"Emily, what happened?" I asked softly.

"It's Sam!" She replied, sobbing, "he's gone!"

**Cliffy!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry, I haven't written a good cliffy in a while. Who knows what happened to Sam? what will happen with Emily? How will the pack react?**

**Please review**

**Twilighter002**


	9. Search

**Thank you everyone, for such great reviews. I have been looking forward to writing this story, because of all your positive feedback.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Search

_Previously_

_As I approached the house, I phased back into human form. It was oddly quiet there. I approached cautiously. I then heard a loud sob. I ran into the house. I looked around until I suddenly saw Emily sitting in the middle of the room, with a small gash on her arm. I immediately grabbed a towel and pressed it on._

"_Emily, what happened?" I asked softly._

"_It's Sam!" She replied, sobbing, "he's gone!"_

I froze as I fully interpreted those words.

Sam was gone, and it was my entire fault.

I ran to the nearest phone, and called the number that first came to my head. It rang a few times and then Jared picked up.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" He asked.

"It's not Sam, it's Bella, and I need you to get the guys furry arses over to Emily's place, immediately." I urgently said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry flowing through his voice.

"It's Sam, his gone missing, and I really need one of you guys to take Emily to the hospital." I explained.

He paused for a second, "I'm on my way," and with that, the dial tone proceeded.

I started to run outside, "Be back in a minute!" I yelled in the general direction of Emily. I went outside and quickly stripped off and phased. I let a howl ripple through the air.

I ran back inside and went straight to Emily. She looked like she was in shock, and I had no idea how I was going to get the story out of her.

"Emily, can you tell me what happened, it will help the pack find Sam." I asked.

At the mention of his name, she started bursting out crying, loud sobs echoed through the house. I ran to her and held her in my arms. She felt so cold and weak.

"What am I going to do with out him, what am I going to do without him Bella?" She asked a half crazy look in her eyes. She looked ready to face the entire navy by herself.

I comforted her, "Well, first off, where going to find Sam, and secondly, your not going to do anything with out him, because we're going to find him."

Just then, the rest of the pack came running in, deep concern in their eyes. When they saw Emily there, I could almost see their hearts break. This is not what they want to see.

"Okay, we need to strategise. We need all our strongest to go on the search mission, and we need the other one to take Emily to the hospital." I started. I didn't want to mention Sam's name, as it would probably upset Emily even more.

It was silent for a moment, Embry looking the most uncomfortable, as he was going to probably be the one to miss out on the fight.

"I'll take her." Embry finally said. He went over and then helped Emily up, grabbing a fresh towel on the way.

As soon as he went out the door, into the car and drove off, we immediately started talking.

"Has anyone picked up his scent?" Jake asked.

"No, I haven't picked up anything." I replied.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Jared yelled.

"I'll go out and check the backyard." Paul responded.

"Jake and I will go out and check the perimeter." I said. We ran out of the room.

"Did Emily say anything about Sam's where about?" Jake asked.

"No. As soon as I said his name, Emily burst out crying." I said.

We both nodded and turned around. I stripped down and phased.

_Doesn't this all seem a bit sus to you?_ Jake asked.

_Why would it be sus, I mean, his gone missing, that's a bad thing, our first priority is to find him, not figure out if Sam's disappearance is 'sus.' _I replied.

_Stop you're arguing, you two, I found something. _Jared said, coming and going.

_Come on, let's phase back. _Jake said.

I nodded my head ad focussed on phasing back.

I felt myself shrinking back into a human, and I quickly put on my clothes before the guys could perv. I'd seen them doing it before.

Jake and I followed Jared. He had gone upstairs and into there bedroom. He stopped.

"Okay guys, can you smell anything?" Jared asked. I looked at him funny, but still smelled. I couldn't smell anything.

"I can't smell anything, Jared." I told him. He looked at me expectantly. Then I realised the double meaning to it. I couldn't smell _anything._ Sam and Emily's house smelt of them, but there was absolutely no trace of any scent.

"What the hell?" Jake whispered. I was getting very worried.

"I've never seen a case like this; it could be a vampire with a gift, or worse." Jared said.

We all shuddered at the thought. If a leech had gotten him, Sam could fight it off. Or as Jared said, it could be something worse.

We started wondering around, looking for clues. Paul had come back inside to discuss the likely outcomes.

"So, what options do we have?" I asked. I looked around at everyone expectantly.

"Well, it could be a vampire with a gift?" Jared started.

"I know vampires have gifts, but I've never heard of such a powerful one." Jake said.

"Well, it can't be the Cullen's, because they have agreed to follow the treaty. Unless they've broken it." Paul said with a shake.

"The Cullen's?" I asked. I've never heard of them before.

"The Cullen's are a coven of leeches. They were caught hunting on our land, but they claimed to be something different, so our ancestors signed a treaty with them." Jake explained.

"And how do they differ from all the other bloodsuckers?" I asked, getting pissed.

"They only drink the blood of animals, and it makes their eyes a golden colour, disgusting parasites." Jake told.

It was better that they drink animal blood, rather than human blood. Urgh, wait, I'm complimenting leeches. I must be feeling sick. But werewolves don't get sick. God, life is complicated.

"So, I think we might stay plausible with the leech theory. Any other ideas?" Paul asked.

We all thought for a minute.

"What about another group of werewolves. I mean, were a pretty big pack, they could be curious and Sam the alpha could've been around while they were here, and could've been curious and answered some questions. And we should be soon getting Quil in here." I stated. I looked over to Jake, who was looking at his hands in sadness. No one wanted this fate for their friends.

"That's a good thought, but werewolves don't have gifts like the vampires do. But I wish we did and then we'd be a powerful pack." Jared stated.

"Or maybe we could be possibly looking at this in the completely wrong direction." Jake started, "Maybe he just needed to get out of here for a while."

"I highly doubt that. Did you see Emily? Sam's an imprint, he wouldn't of just 'gone for a stroll' without telling Emily." I finished. I shuddered again of the thought of Emily's face. So cold. So lost.

Just then, Embry came in. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"She's fine. She got a couple of stitches in her arm. But she's shocked. Her mum came by today, and she has gone back to her home until we find Sam." Embry explained, clearly not happy that she's not with the pack for protection.

"So what have you guys found out?" Embry asked. The pack looked at me to explain.

"We don't know what's going on, but go upstairs to Emily's and Sam's room and see what you can smell." I told Embry. He looked at me curiously and went there. In matter of seconds he came back.

"I don't smell anything." He stated. The rest of the pack looked at him, waiting for him to get the double meaning of him smelling _nothing._

"Wait." He said running back to the room. He came back.

"I can't smell _anything_." Embry realised. We all nodded in understanding.

"What the fuck is going on around here!" Embry yelled, exasperated.

"We don't know what it is." Paul sighed. We all thought for a minute.

"We may as well head outside and see if we can find anything new." I said. We all started to phase, Paul heading out first. We followed after him hoping to find more clues to Sam's disappearance.

Suddenly, Paul started howling in pain. We ran outside to see what happened. Paul was standing there staring at something.

I almost threw up.

**Another cliffy, sorry, but writing cliffy's are fun, now I know why everyone does them. Who knows what set Paul off, what made Bella almost vomit, and what in the World got Sam? Only I know, for now. Please review.**

**Twilighter002**


	10. The hunt Part 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The hunt part 1

_Previously_

"_We may as well head outside and see if we can find anything new." I said. We all started to phase, Paul heading out first. We followed after him hoping to find more clues to Sam's disappearance._

_Suddenly, Paul started howling in pain. We ran outside to see what happened. Paul was standing there staring at something._

_I almost threw up._

The blood leading up to the mangled victim was disgusting enough. The person was beyond death, beyond the help of DNA tests. The body itself was mangled to completion, the skin was intact, but the bones of the victim were beyond shattered. Bits and pieces of bone were scattered around the yard, bits of flesh still intact.

I looked away from the body, unable to handle anymore of it. I looked around at the rest of the pack. Jake was green in the face. Jared had gone inside and Embry looked like he had just swallowed vomit. But Paul was missing.

"Have you seen Paul?" I asked.

"I don't know." Embry whispered back.

Jared came back out then, looking very pale.

"I know who that is." He whispered. We all looked at him expectantly.

"That's Paul's dad." He continued to whisper.

I felt my eyes open wide.

"Call Charlie Swan. Tell him it was a bear attack. He's going to be convince, this is pretty brutal for a bear." Jake said. We all nodded, Embry going to find the phone.

"Jared, go find Paul, he is probably upset, and you know him the best out of all of us." I said. He nodded and took off running into the forest.

_1 month later…_

Paul still hadn't left the house. We went over there every day to try and get him to eat. He never did and what was making it worse, we couldn't find out what had taken Sam.

There was absolutely no trace of the thing, no sudden blocks of scent and what was worse, is that also as well as Quil, Seth and Leah had joined. We didn't know what was causing these werewolves to sprout up all over the joint and without Sam here, it was getting restless. I was glad that Leah was part of the pack, no matter how bitter.

Things in the pack couldn't be worse. Tension was high, it was difficult with Paul, the new werewolves that were still trying to get control, running patrols, looking for Sam and making sure Emily was okay.

It wasn't an easy thing to do.

When Quil, Seth and Leah joined, it was asking for trouble. The alpha had gone missing. We explained everything to them. As soon as Sam was mentioned, Leah was off and running. I was on patrol luckily and managed to intercept her before she went across the continental US.

After I had stopped her though, she just lashed out. I had battled with her for about 10 minutes until the guys finally got here. They stopped Leah. Now Leah and I were not getting along. We had at least 1 fight everyday, but because I was the more experienced one, I one them 95% of the time. But Leah would always come back for more; it was quiet frankly starting to piss me off.

The search for Sam hadn't even advanced, and Emily was starting to suffer. I ran to her parent's place one day in my wolf form to see how she was doing. Not good, was the answer. I tried to ask what happened, she just burst out crying. After she stopped crying, she went to yes, no and shrugs answers.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Um, do you know how you got the scratch?"

"No."

Was Sam home?"

"Yes."

"Did you know what he was doing?"

She shrugged.

"Did you hear any sounds?"

"No."

I sighed and walked out of her room. I heard her start crying again. Her parents came up to me.

"Well, I think it's good she's crying, she hasn't even twitched since she got here." Her dad explained.

I nodded in sympathy. The situation was starting to get out of hand. 1 shift was now 10 hours instead of 6 hours. When we weren't patrolling, time was devoted to finding Sam. Just last night I had searched most of Canada trying to find him. I was so tired that I started to lose concentration and almost got caught by some hunters.

I hadn't slept in 4 days, and most of the time, the pack never did sleep, unless you just passed out from exhaustion. Poor little Seth was suffering too. This wasn't good for his health, and the pack was always worried for Seth. He was way to young to be doing this.

But yet he marched on, all of the pack did, except for Paul.

The Paul situation was starting to get out of hand. No one could get him to move. He

was paralysed at that dreadful sight and he had not yet come out of his shell. I know he was depressed, but we really needed him to come out and patrol.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed loudly in the middle of the forest. Seth stood there whining.

""I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP ANYMORE. PAUL IS GOING TO COME OUT AND PATROL AND HE IS GOING TO FUCKING ENJOY IT!" I continued ranting. I phased and ran to his house. I ran through the door in my wolf form, blowing it to smithereens. I stopped dead at the sight of his house.

It was obliterated. There was stuff everywhere, chunks of wood, foundation, blood and flesh. I felt myself pale.

"Paul, where are you?" I whispered. I froze and sniffed. There was no smell.

I felt my eyes go wide in terror.

Something had attacked, and it has Paul.

I phased again, and let out a mournful howl.

But I heard something. I turned around to see a flash of blue. It turned around and saw me.

I felt my fur rise and snarled in fear.

It looked like a girl, but it wasn't a girl. She had scaly skin, blue, and had wings sprouting out her back. There was a tail, equipped with a sharp blade at the end. It got into a defensive crouch and growled. But then it looked up to the sky and smiled. With a huge push, the creature took off flying. I was after it in a matter of seconds.

I looked up into the air, and it was gaining speed. I pushed myself faster. I felt everyone in my head at the same moment.

_What's going on? _Everyone asked.

_I'm in pursuit of the creature. _I told them.

I replayed the event in my head and I all heard them gasp.

_Were on our way_ everyone said simultaneously.

I looked up to see that the creature had veered off more to the right. It was heading for the ocean.

A breeze of light grey came up next to me. It was Leah. Damn the girl could move.

_Where is it? _She asked.

_Over there_ I said, flicking my head over to its direction.

_I'm on it _She said, taking off at an incredible rate.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I am starting to get into this story and all the interesting parts are coming up.**

**What happened to Paul? What is the creature that is stalking the pack? Will Leah catch the predator? Only I know, for now. Please review.**

**Twilighter002**


	11. Leah's story

**I put this chapter in here, because it is going to be an important to the story. Sorry if it seems off the whole Bella Black topic.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Leah's story

_Previously_

_I looked up to see that the creature had veered off more to the right. It was heading for the ocean. _

_A breeze of light grey came up next to me. It was Leah. Damn the girl could move._

_Where is it? She asked._

_Over there I said, flicking my head over to its direction. _

_I'm on it She said, taking off at an incredible rate._

_**Leah's p.o.v**_

Being a werewolf was more than I could've bargained for. I listened silently as Bella explained what I am, how I was in it for life and that Sam was my leader, and of course currently missing. No matter how much I hated the man that deserted me, I couldn't help; but feel my heart skip a bit. I had taken off running. Of course Bella stopped me, but I grew mad and tried to fight her. She of course was much more experienced than me and she one quite quickly.

I always picked fights with Bella. She had a pretty good life. I mean, her brother was more supportive, seeing as I was older, and had to look after my little brother. She had also never suffered from a broken heart. The fateful day when… Sam had broken up with me, was enough to put me in a bad mood for the rest of my life.

Unsure of how to react though in the current situation, I went, despite myself, to Emily Young's place. I of course didn't go in and go 'Hi how you all doing. Well I'm doing great because Sam is missing and Emily's suffering from it,' I was much to concerned for Sam and I did have better morals than that. I just sat outside in my wolf form, listening to Emily cry loudly, sobbing and hiccoughing every few minutes.

Whenever I thought of Sam, I almost felt like crying. It was like a big hole had been ripped through my chest. Mum was trying to help me get over it, but I had grown so bitter that I learnt how to hide my emotions. Never again would Leah Clearwater shed a tear for Sam Uley, but then again, I couldn't keep the promise, even to myself. I had shed many a tear for Sam Uley and it ever so ripped the hole in my chest. I was waiting for the hole to eventually just rip, because I never knew that emotions could be pulled this far. Soon the hole would become to big for my own good.

What made the hole even worse though, was not because of Sam, but because I was the cause of my fathers death. Seth had been as happy as ever, like usual, not a care in the World, like usual. In fact, it had annoyed me so much that I had started getting angry and shaking with rage. How could a teenage kid be that happy all the time? The grin he had plastered on his face 24/7 was like he had just one the lottery. Over and over again.

I just went up to him and exploded.

_1 month prior_

I was sitting in the kitchen eating a muffin that mum had just finished making. I was feeling bitter, seeing as I came out to see a romance movie just playing. It was after school, so my happy-go-lucky brother had to be due home soon. But hopefully he had caught up with his friends and was delayed.

"Mum, dad, I'm home!" I could never be so lucky.

I was pissed off. I just really wanted to be left alone. For once in my life please leave me alone Seth. Please, please, please, please, _please_ just leave me alone for once in your life. Of course I wasn't that blessed.

"Hey, Leah, I had the best day, that shit in my class got absolutely owned today!" He shouted excitedly. I rubbed my temple.

"Shut the fuck up Seth. I am not in the mood." I started getting louder. Seth trembled. Not because he was scared, but because he looked absolutely infuriated.

"Jeez Leah, it's not my fault I want to talk about my day, I just wanted to talk to my sister. I don't care if your precious Sam broke up with you, you have no right to treat mum and dad like this, and they did nothing, so just stop moping for once in your fucking life, ANG GROW UP!" He yelled, shaking wildly. Dad came in then, and his eyes widened. That did it for me.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed at Seth.

A snarl escaped our mouths at the same time and we both fell down. I felt like I was exploding, but as soon as it started, it stopped. I looked at the gangly sandy wolf in front of me, and tried to scream, but a howling came out my mouth. I looked back over to dad who was clutching his chest. Mum came running into the room and started screaming. I tried to talk and run over to dad, but a horrible wailing came out. Mum ran out and I heard the phone being run, and the sound of 911 being dialled.

_Seth, Leah, this is Sam Uley, just come outside_ I heard. I felt my eyes widen and a massive growl came out of my mouth. I looked over to the sandy coloured wolf, my brother, who was looking wildly at our dad. He hardly looked like he was breathing. I started to panic and ran over to him. But Seth thought I was going to hurt him and he ran toward me, connecting his head into my side. I let out a massive snarl and he took a step back, his ears flattening against his skull, his hackles rising into a menacing stance. We ran at each other.

He was stronger than me, so when we collided, I went crashing through the wall and out into the backyard. He came running out, and I dodged him and swiped at his back, penetrating the flesh. He yelped. Just then a bunch of boys came running out. I started growling in warning, but they just kept approaching. I saw Sam. I whimpered and fell to the ground, in to much shock to fight back. Seth on the other hand was just getting angrier. There were other wolves around, and he was trying to fight them all. A big muscled silver wolf then just ran to him and sent him flying. He just stopped with a crash and didn't get up. I whimpered. A big black wolf started approaching me. He looked all to familiar.

_Sam?_ I asked

_Yeah, it's me_ he answered. We stood for a silent minute and that's when I heard the sirens.

_Oh my fucking god, dad, please be okay, oh god this is all my fault, I can't believe it, his going to die because of me, and there's nothing I can do about it. Why oh why did I have to attack my little brother, now his hurt, and my mum was screaming_ I continued to rant. They just let me get it all out. After half an hour I stopped.

_I just want to go home _Seth whispered.

_Me to_ I said looking desperately into Sam's black eyes.

_I'll help you guys through it _A new voice stated. The voice of Jacob Black.

_Hey Jake _Seth said, bit more happier. I was glad he was.

_Hey Seth and Leah, us Blacks will show you how to get back to your human self_ I heard Bella say. I looked over to see 2 wolves of almost equal size. 1 was fully russet brown with black eyes, and the other was red with grey, black and white wisps with bright amber eyes.

_Okay you guys. Just think all human. If you want to be human, just think human._

I thought of all the human moments I had ever had. Playing with Seth. First day of school and memories of Sam. Our first date, our first kiss and our first sex session.

_Oh, oh that's gross Leah _Jake yelled.

_That's just gross _Quil put in.

_My innocent eyes _Seth called.

_Man that's awkward _Paul sighed.

_Ew, naked Sam. I'm gonna have nightmares _Jared called.

_You've seen me naked anyway _Sam put in.

_Yeah, but you sighing Leah's name, just, just no_ Embry exclaimed.

I felt myself blush, so I must be human. The other wolves and Seth's human form stared at me. I looked down at myself. I was naked. I ran to the closest tree.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I shrieked, tears were now forming, considering what had just happened.

I saw some clothes being thrown at me, and I put them, on quick. I walked out to see the boys looking away shyly. I suddenly felt weak at what had just happened. Dad was gone.

I started crying hysterically. Sam rushed over and hugged me tight. I cried into his shoulder, sobbing hard. Seth rushed over to me and Sam let me go so I could go over to my brother.

I ran up to him and he grabbed me. We stood there sobbing for a while. But my little brother put on the brave face.

"Come on Leah; let's go to the…Hospital." He said soothingly. At the mention of the word hospital. I felt tears forming in my eyes. But I stopped them before they could spill over. Leah Clearwater does not cry. I had done enough crying for the night. I looked over to Sam, who was staring at his feet. I looked away quickly, feeling the tears that were threatening to spill.

I walked off with my brother to the house. Billy Black was there, talking to mum. She had tears in her eyes. I sighed. She looked up at me and Seth and ran up to us, causing a huge group hug.

"Let's go visit you father." She said shakily. We took off.

Harry Clearwater died because of Leah Clearwater. Seth Clearwater and Sue Clearwater were left to clean up the mess.

Everything in my World now seemed wrong.

_Present time_

I sighed remembering the event. I heard a howl in the distance and got up, off and running.

_I'm in pursuit of the creature. _Bella told us.

She replayed the event in her head and we all gasped.

_Were on our way_ everyone said simultaneously.

I caught up with the amber eyed wolf.

_Where is it? _I asked

_Over there_ Bella said, flicking her head in the direction of the blue monster that stole Sam

_I'm on it _I said, taking off as fast as I could.

**I hope this chapter was okay. This is the first time I've written in Leah's p.o.v. Why is Leah so determined? Will she ever capture the mysterious creature? What is Leah's opinion of Bella? Only I know, for now. **

**Please review.**

**Twilighter002**


	12. The hunt Part 2

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

The hunt part 2

_Previously_

_**Leah's p.o.v.**_

_I'm in pursuit of the creature. Bella told us._

_She replayed the event in her head and we all gasped._

_Were on our way everyone said simultaneously. _

_I caught up with the amber eyed wolf._

_Where is it? I asked_

_Over there Bella said, flicking her head in the direction of the blue monster that stole Sam_

_I'm on it I said, taking off as fast as I could._

_**Bella's p.o.v**_

I watched as Leah took off. She was now running with a determined spirit. Obviously memories had reawakened. I pushed myself harder. The greenery that I was passing was moving by in quicker flashes. I was getting faster.

As I continued running, the rest of the pack caught up with me.

_What's going on _They said.

_Leah's after the creature _I replied.

Just to back up that thought. We all got a mental image of the light gray wolf chasing, and gaining on, the blue monster. We saw that it was starting to drop altitude and saw it come to a complete stop. It then just dropped down to the Earth, but it could be a trap.

_I can get to it in about 2 minutes _Leah said excitedly.

_Leah, stop, this might be a trap _Ireasoned.

_But it could also be exhausted; I'm going to go get it _Leah started.

_NO _I exclaimed. But there was something new in my voice, something that I couldn't quite put in place. I looked around at the other wolves that were just staring at me.

_Did you just give an order?_ Jake asked.

_I don't know what's happening_ I replied. I saw a mental picture of Leah sitting on the floor because of the weight in my voice, because of the weight of the alpha.

Everyone gasped.

_But this shouldn't be happening_ Jake started. I nodded my wolf head, just as confused as the rest of them.

Suddenly a howl echoed and was cut very short.

_Leah? _I asked. Nothing. We all took off running to where the source of the howl. We heard growling, and I pushed on faster. We came into a patch of open land and there was Leah, fighting the creature. But she was losing quickly. We all went charging toward the creature. It saw us and threw Leah's body to a nearby tree. Leah was okay; she got up and started retreating.

But the creature rose to full height, we all stopped short. It had to be at least 9 feet in height and its wings made it at least an extra 6 feet in height. It was blue, but looked human enough. You could tell by the body shape. It looked like it had blue scales. A dangerous tail, at least 6 feet long, lingered by the creatures back, looking like a scorpion ready to stroke; a sharp blade was carved into the skin. It had ferocious teeth coming out of its mouth, massive fangs about 5 centimetres long, dangerously sharp and tough. It had normal human feet, but with claws instead of toenails; this was the same with the hands. Its eyes were pitch black, staring you down, making you feel like you were trapped in a dark room.

The last time I saw it, I couldn't believe this was the thing that was giving us all the trouble, but now it seemed like this was easily the cause for all those people's innocent deaths.

It looked at me in a shocked way. Suddenly it smiled, like it knew us. It started to shrink. I looked at it in awe.

"It would be nice, if you could phase back into your human shape." She instructed.

I froze for a second, contemplating the danger.

"Don't worry I'm not going to attack." She insisted.

Leah let out a sarcastic barking laugh.

_Yeah, right. Don't trust her Bella, she's going to attack _Leah urged.

"I don't plan on attacking anyone today, young Clearwater." Leah and the rest of the pack froze at this. Could she read our thoughts?

"Yes, I can, but only the other thoughts of shapeshifters." She explained. Shapeshifters?

"I thought you knew. You are by all means, not werewolves." She told us.

We weren't werewolves? But how was it possible? And she could take another member of the pack quite easily.

"I haven't taken anyone from your pack." She told us. We all growled.

_That is absolute fucking bull shit. You took Sam and Paul and you killed all those innocent people_ Leah protested.

The creature sighed. "I haven't been killing and taking those people, I've been hunting down the people taking and killing your friends." She explained. We all stood there for an awkward moment.

_So, you have been trying to find the real culperate?_ I asked. She nodded.

"It is my job to protect you from the higher power." She told and then sighed, "But I haven't been doing a good Job." She shook her head from side to side.

_I still don't trust her_ Leah put in.

"Please, you can even question my motives, just talk to me in human form, because I need this information.

I looked around at the rest of the pack. I sighed and went back into human form. I put on my clothes quickly.

"Thank you, Isabella Black." She said.

"It's Bella." I grumbled back.

"Of course, sorry about that." She said, putting her hand out for a handshake. I hesitated, but took the hand anyway.

It was weird feeling a creature with a warmer temperature than me. I was used to being the hottest thing in LaPush.

I heard the pack visibly relax. And hear them all phase back into there human selves.

"I've never seen a larger group of shapeshifters." She muttered, amazed.

"So, I guess it's our turn to ask the questions?" I stated. She nodded her head.

"Fire away." She confirmed.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Jody." She replied.

"Can you tell us your story?" I asked. Jody nodded slowly.

"Yes, I can. It all started about 2 months ago." She started.

_**Jody's p.o.v**_

_2 Months prior_

The case in LaPush was now my first priority.

I heard that the leader of that group of shapeshifters had gone missing and also the level of murder had risen drastically in the usually quiet area. Of course I knew there were vampires around, but a case like this was too complicated for the one vampire.

I was on the plane to Seattle and as soon as I landed, I would wait for darkness to come and take off in flight. It was mush easier than hitch-hiking or running to LaPush. I sighed to myself. I suspected I knew who the culperate was.

_Present time_

"So, who do you think the culperate is?" Bella asked eagerly. I sighed.

"Can I finish telling the story first?" I asked. She nodded silently.

_2 months prior_

I got to LaPush to see that the damage had been done. The smell of a vampire had been left there. I stopped it from flowing through the house and covered up the trail, so that the shapeshifters could not go sacrifice themselves for any good reason.

_Present time_

The clearing erupted in growls and snarls, obviously not happy with the way I worded things. But the thing was it was true, if these shapeshifters got murdered because of me, I would have to suffer from that pain to. I looked to Bella, who just shrugged. A growl of my own came out of my throat. I'd heard of Bella Black before. She is the most defiant creature I had seen walk this earth in centuries.

"Shut up for 10 minutes guys" She called out. They all stopped. It seemed that the alpha had passed into her. I had never seen anything so peculiar. She rolled her eyes, like she could read my thoughts.

"Would you stop ogling and get on with the story?" She said exasperatly. I blushed and continued.

_2 months prior_

I heard the shapeshifters coming to investigate. I heard every growl, howl, and sob and cry that day and it upset me greatly. I knew I had to help, for the sake of this group, but first I checked out other vampire activity.

I could tell by the intensity that a large amount of vampires had just come and gone and they didn't smell like my good friends, the Cullens.

_Present time_

"You know the Cullens?" Bella asked, shocked. I nodded silently.

"I know you guys hate the Cullens, but if you just gave them a chance, they would be able to help us find Sam and Paul." I said hopefully.

"Who cares about the damn treaty, let's go to the Cullens." Bella announced. Lots of the pack looked unhappy about the situation, but then Bella said, "We swore we'd do what we could to protect the tribe and find Sam, and Paul and avenge the people. If an alliance with the Cullens is what we need, then let's get a fucking alliance with them!" Bella shouted. In a split second, they all phased and started howling in agreement, except for Leah, who had run off.

"What will we do with my sister?" I heard a wolf think.

"I'll go after her after we get to the Cullens place." I said. They all nodded in agreement. I phased then.

I let the heat crinkle down my spine and felt the pain I still got when the wings and tail came out. I felt myself growing taller and my senses became more defined. I looked at my hands that now had sharp talons and I gave my wings an experimental beat. They were still feeling strong. I could here the whoosh of the air cutting as my sharp end tail cut through it.

I looked back at the wolves, which now seemed pretty comfortable with my current form.

_Are you guys ready to go and meet some vampires? _ I asked.

They all hesitated a little bit, but none the less they nodded.

I gave my wings a push and jumped off the ground and into the air. I gave two more hard flaps before I looked down. The wolves looked up at me expectantly. I looked to the horizon to see the sun starting to rise up for the morning. But it was a red sky. I could smell it in the air, something's about to happen.

Hopefully the wolves will trust me enough and we will get to the Cullens as soon as possible. I took off with a couple of powerful beats making sure the wolves were following me.

I had been flying for 10 minutes when I noticed something sparkle in the distance. It was a Cullen. I could smell it. I looked down to see that the wolves were following easily enough. But the Cullens would see danger when they saw the wolves. I had to fly down and become the diplomat. The wolves stopped when I landed.

_What's going on? _Bella asked.

_A Cullen is coming. They all know me so I came down here to talk with them, in case they come to the wrong conclusions_ I explained. Bella nodded her wolf head and stared ahead.

Here comes the vampire.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Everyone kept on saying put the Cullens in, so here I am doing it. By popular demand, welcome the Cullens. What is the **_**real**_** enemy? What are Jody's intentions? How will the Cullens react? Only I know, for now.**

**Please review**

**Twilighter002**


	13. The Cullens

**Happy New Year Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, it has just been a crazy end of year and I am looking forward to continue to writing this story. Plenty of drama in this chapter for all of you who like some.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The Cullens

_Previously_

_**Jody's p.o.v**_

_I had been flying for 10 minutes when I noticed something sparkle in the distance. It was a Cullen. I could smell it. I looked down to see that the wolves were following easily enough. But the Cullens would see danger when they saw the wolves. I had to fly down and become the diplomat. The wolves stopped when I landed. _

_What's going on? Bella asked._

_A Cullen is coming. They all know me so I came down here to talk with them, in case they come to the wrong conclusions I explained. Bella nodded her wolf head and stared ahead._

_Here comes the vampire._

_**Bella's p.o.v.**_

I looked over to Jake worriedly. Why had we stopped? Jake just shrugged his shoulders and sat there patiently. I didn't have that much control. What's going on?

_A Cullen is coming. They all know me so I came down here to talk with them, in case they come to the wrong conclusions_ Jody explained. I nodded my head in understanding. Suddenly the most awful burnt sugar smell hit my nose. I looked forward at the approaching danger. I felt my fur stand on end as a small pixie made her way over.

_She ain't a pixie _Jody reminded us. It was a filthy, reeking bloodsucker that we were bargaining our lives with. The leech stopped short and stared at Jody for a minute.

"Jody?" She whispered. Jody slowly nodded. I saw the smile on the pixie grow and grow until it looked like she was about to explode. I felt my head cock to the right.

"OH MY GOD, JODY. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" The pixie screamed she ran and hugged Jody's waist. All of a sudden, the leech just doubled up laughing. I rolled my eyes impatiently and saw that Jacob agreed with me and came and sat down by my side. We waited for a few minutes.

"Well, I haven't had a surprise for a few decades." She said, giggling.

Jody did a half laugh sort of thing. She stopped short and phased back into human.

"Oh my god, I have missed you so much Alice!" She laughed, running forward and hugging the leech. It was worse than any horror movie I had ever seen.

A… Shapeshifter, the same species as us? Was hugging a leech? I resisted the urge to throw up.

_Oh, that is disgusting _Jake put in. I looked away. After I was sure that they'd stopped hugging I looked back. I could see them chattering away excitedly. I rolled my eyes again and phased back. After I had my clothes on, the rest of the pack did so to. I cleared my throat, showing my impatience as loud as possible.

"Yay for happy reunions. Anybody got some fireworks around? Look leech and leech lovers alike, we got a far more serious problem a brewing. Jody, you mentioned knowing the force that was taking our brothers, now, please tell us you theory, wow, I feel like Sherlock Holmes." I started mumbling to myself.

Jake walked up to stand beside me, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"Basically we want a truce; cause leech lover said that you'd be able to help us and we would do anything to help our brothers." Jake announced for all of us. I turned around to see the pack nodding in agreement.

I looked back to the leech lover, who was staring hopefully at the leech. How ironic.

"Well, I guess I can go and get the rest of my family and we can discuss negotiations." She said, looking at us with unsure eyes. I nodded once and phased back into wolf form so I could look out for any weird tricks by the leeches. The rest of the pack followed my lead. I saw Jody grimace and shrug her shoulders.

"Come on Alice, you know whatever makes them feel safe." Jody said. The leech sighed and took off.

After ten minutes that horrible stench hit me, and it was times 7 now. 7 filthy leeches and freakin shinning in the sun. What glitters in the light and is not considered gay, vampires, that's what. I heard one of the leeches growl and I swear no one had spoken.

"No one spoke," A velvet voice spoke. This was annoying; it was like a leech could read my every thought.

"I don't hear every thought, just what you're thinking currently." The voice continued. I let out a huge huff.

So much for personal space.

The vampire laughed again and I looked up to see his family look at him weirdly. I looked over at him and met butterscotch eyes. It felt as though I was just hand cuffed to him as the world started to spin around. I felt the _magic_ flow between us and it felt as if I had completed my world.

Did I just imprint? ON A LEECH???

The rest of the pack just started growling at me and I felt myself whimper and put my head low to the ground. Jacob toward over me, growling like crazy.

_You did NOT just do that _Jacob yelled

_You no as well as I do that I can't help it _I whispered. I felt very sick at the moment, and I looked back at the vampire, _my _imprint and everything felt better again. But I got worried as I saw the leech look at me in disgust and ran off. I felt a tear rolling down my face and splatter noisily to the floor.

I saw one of the other vampires, one with a heart shaped face and caramel hair step forward in a comforting way. The rest of the pack started snarling though, and I was too weak to say anything to stop them.

I saw Jody look over at me in worry, and she phased into that creature thing, whatever it's called again.

_Bella, are you okay? _She asked, I replayed the event, and this sent another rumble of growls and snarls of disgust. I felt another tear drop as the memory of Edward running away flowed through my mind

_!!!_

_WHAT THE FUCK BELLA, IT'S A LEECH FOR GOD'S SAKE! _Jacob yelled again.

I needed to get out of my wolf form; I could not handle the accusations anymore. Jody nodded and phased back as I did and I turned back to see that the pack was retreating with feral snarls. But I went numb as I saw Jacob. He was snarling the loudest, his razor teeth showing, and I saw him run away with the rest of the pack. I put out my hand pathetically, as if trying to stop them, and then dropped it.

I let the tears flow freely, not caring about my audience. The motherly one ran forward and wrapped her hands around me as I fell to the floor.

The leeches sat there quite still and I could see a blonde one coming up and standing with the motherly one. I felt pathetic as I realised I was being comforted by vampires. I sniffed twice and wiped away the tears. I got up slowly.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jody asked softly. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"I'll introduce you to the Cullens, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett." She said pointing each one out. I memorised there faces, but Rosalie was grinning smugly, like she was happy with the fact my imprint ran off and I got betrayed by my pack.

I got the courage to speak up and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Bella. I don't really want to bother you anymore, so I'll just be off now." I whispered to them.

"Where will you go?" The motherly one, Esme, asked.

"I'll go as a lone wolf; I don't think I'm allowed on the rez anymore after what happened with… Anyway, I'll just continue on with what I was doing before I met you guys, continue the search for the true alpha and gamma. I'll see you Cullens around." I told them, mostly to myself more than anything. I started to walk into the forest.

"Bella, wait," Esme called to me. I turned around slowly. "Please, come and get some new clothes and something to eat. We also want you to know you can use any resource on our home." She said. I fought against the smile against my mouth and failed.

"Thank you, Esme, that would, really be helpful." I looked over at Jody, who was now smiling. I know they were vampires, but they all looked truly sorry for what happened to me.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask. "I know nows not the best time, but do you mind telling us why our son ran away?" He asked kindly.

"How many of you have ever heard of imprinting?" I started. They all shook there heads.

"It's not like a love thing, and we don't know why it happens, but whoever the imprintee is, we will be what ever they need us to be. I can be his sister, friend, best friend, lover…" I trailed off. The rest of the vampires looked fascinated, apart from blondie, who looked very repulsed.

"Okay, thanks for telling." Carlisle said in earnest. In the distance, I heard a loud chorus of howls. I felt my lower lip tremble and my eyes water up.

"Come on Bella; let's get you back to the house." Esme said.

***

We arrived at a beautiful house. It probably would've been better described as a mansion. And the inside of the house sure did indicate toward something like that. The interior was beautifully decorated with portraits of priceless originals and very expensive furniture. The house was light and open and I looked around in awe.

"Bella, why don't you go and have a shower while I get some food ready for you and Jody?" Esme suggested. I nodded gratefully and saw the rest of the Cullens sit down and act as normal as any other human. Jasper and Emmett had put on a video game, Alice was looking at some fashion magazine with Rosalie, and I saw Carlisle go with Esme to make food. Jody however was sitting in a quite corner with her eyes closed, doing meditation.

I walked into the bathroom to see the fanciest shower I had ever seen. I set the water at a temperature of 40°C and let the water clean myself. All the grim and grit came off and I washed my hair with some French brand of shampoo. As I got out, I saw a fluffy white towel on top of some fresh clothes. After I was dressed, I blow dried my hair and tied it into a simple ponytail. My hair was getting to long for me to phase, I needed to cut it as soon as I could. I walked out of the bathroom and caught the scent of marinated stake and baked potatoes with all the fillings. I almost ran down stairs, but I was a guest and so I walked down like a civilised person.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Jody was already eating hers. I sat down beside her and a plate was put in front of me. "Thank you!" I said quickly and excitedly. It had been several months since the last time I had eaten a civilised meal. For someone that doesn't eat, they sure as hell can cook.

30 minutes, 6 baked potatoes and two stakes later, I sighed in contentment and patted my somehow still flat stomach. Then a sudden thought reminded me of exactly why I was here.

"Jody, you said that you had an idea of what was taking the pack members, can you please enlighten me?" I asked.

"This is why I needed to come here as well Bella. The Cullens have had dealings with the Volturi before." Jody started. The house suddenly got very quiet and the rest of the Cullens came into the kitchen.

"What's a Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family. They don't have a respect for human life, for sure, but they do respect there laws." A voice stared.

I spun around to see Edward there. My heartbeat increased. "Vampires have laws?" I asked, trying to get a hold over my raging emotions.

"Only a couple. We don't hunt ruthlessly and we keep the existence of our kind a secret." He continued. I nodded. I understood now.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" I asked. Vampires hated our kind.

"The Volturi have expressed there interest about having guard dogs." He said slowly. I could see why. As soon as he said it, I flew up from my chair and started shaking, snarls where ripping through me. I felt myself shaking even more and I lost control. I fell forward and felt myself explode into the furry monster. I growled a few times and shoke my head back and forth, trying to stop my outraged fit. I saw Esme run upstairs and Jody cleared the Cullens out of the room. I saw Emmett standing there, grinning like an idiot. I let a snarl rip through me and my black eyes stare a hole through him. He just grinned even wider and walked out of the room. Esme came back and put the clothes on a stool. She smiled comfortingly and walked out of the room. I took a few deep breaths and felt myself phase back to human. I put on my clothes quickly and walked out into the room were Jody was telling the situation to the rest of the Cullens. When she stopped for a second I walked in, letting my presence be known.

"Sorry about before, that was out of line." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. It reminded me of when Sam was telling me not to go and visit my friends. Usually control was my strongest weapon, but obviously I was not ready to go out and face the World.

"That's okay Bella. You are doing such a great job here." Esme said lovingly. I smiled at her. It was impossible, even for our kind, not to like Esme.

"So, are you suggesting that it is the Volturi that are taking the pack?" I asked Jody. She nodded slowly.

"Everything about this situation is exactly what the Volturi would do." Jody confirmed. I started shaking again and the Cullens took a step back. But this time I got the control in my rage. I stopped shaking after a couple of seconds.

"Good job Bella." Jody said with a proud smile. I smiled back at her.

***

I had spent the rest of the day eating and sleeping and spending time to get to know the Cullens. Blondie was just as much of a cold shoulder as before. Jasper had told me his story which was fascinating. Alice had told me what she knows of herself then gave me a haircut that belonged in salon in New York. I helped Esme do some cleaning as she told me her story. I watched silently as my imprint played the piano. I listened to all of Carlisles stories, excited to hear about the history of my imprint. For vampires, they truly were good people, down to the core. But one of my favourite Cullens had to be Emmett. He was like another brother to me, and the thought of that made me think of Jacob.

I decided it was about time for me to go out and patrol.

"Hey Jody, tell the Cullens that I am going out for a patrol now!" I yelled to her.

"Okay." She replied.

It felt good to be able to go out and patrol with my new hair cut, I wasn't getting stuff caught in my coat now. I couldn't smell traces of anything weird. That is until I caught a scent of the pack. This all seemed odd to me. We could hear each others thought over 300 miles away. That's the furthest we had tested it. Someone had to be patrolling at this hour. That's when I heard the feral growl.

**What is happening with the pack now? What other intentions do the Volturi have? Who made the feral growl? Only I know, for now.**

**Please review**

**Twilighter002**


	14. Complications

**Enjoy this chapter**

Complications

_Previously_

_**Bella's p.o.v**_

_I decided it was about time for me to go out and patrol._

"_Hey Jody, tell the Cullens that I am going out for a patrol now!" I yelled to her._

"_Okay." She replied._

_It felt good to be able to go out and patrol with my new hair cut, I wasn't getting stuff caught in my coat now. I couldn't smell traces of anything weird. That is until I caught a scent of the pack. This all seemed odd to me. We could hear each others thought over 300 miles away. That's the furthest we had tested it. Someone had to be patrolling at this hour. That's when I heard the feral growl._

**Bella's p.o.v**

I swung around and I felt my eyes widen in shock and disbelief. There, no less than 10 metres away from me, was the big black wolf, Sam. But everything about him was different. He was even bigger than before and his eyes were now an orange colour. I whimpered in fear, this was not the same Sam. Just to back up the proof, a silver wolf, what used to be Paul followed him. He was now the same size as Sam and had the same orange eyes.

They started crouching, like they were going to attack. I turned around and ran. I was running as fast as I could but I could here them quickly catching up. I tried to get my legs moving faster and increased my strides, but I could here them knock it up a gear. If I didn't do anything drastic, I was going to get the crap beaten out of me. But I could smell petrol and exhaust. That was drastic enough. I was approaching the free way as fast as I could when I felt a paw swipe and hit my leg. I lost my balance and fell; tumbling a few metres I got up and shock my head a few times. I looked down at my right leg which was now bleeding. I growled in warning at the approaching monsters. They didn't even hesitate. I heard the freeway and turned my head quickly to see it was only 20 metres away. Bad move. Paul tackled me and I went flying back a good 10 metres. But I also saw them hesitate; they knew we were close to civilisation. I took the chance on the hesitation and ran for the road. I ran onto it and closed my eyes.

I heard a horn blow and felt the impact of the car on my side. I tumbled for a few metres and howled in pain. I heard several car brakes and car doors opening and closing.

"Someone call 911!" I heard and looked over to see a woman and a man getting out of the car. I also saw a teenager of about 16 jump out and run over to me. I looked over at the shadows and saw Sam and Paul glowering at me. They then spun around and took off at an impossible speed. I slowly turned around to see the girl carefully approaching. I softened my expression so she knew I meant no harm. She then came toward me and showed me a towel. I now had to act as animal as possible.

"Hey there wolf. I'm not going to hurt you." She said soothingly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I watched as her hand went slowly to my back leg. Compound fracture, aw crap, they took _days_ to heal. She pressed the towel lightly to it and I yelped in pain. She backed up a little bit.

"Please be careful honey, that's a wild creature." The mum said.

"I know what I'm doing." The girl said in deep concentration. "Wolfy, what I'm going to do is going to hurt a lot, but it's going to help your leg." She said nervously. I took a deep breath as she approached to snap my leg back in place. This was going to hurt like hell. She grabbed my leg firmly and pushed.

I howled in agony as the bones went together and released a feral snarl. I leapt up onto my feet and growled at the now retreating girl, my animal side taking over. I limped toward her zeroing in my gaze at the now cowering girl. I heard a gun shot. I looked over at my side where I now had a tranquilizer dart in my side. It wasn't enough to take me down. I looked over furiously at the person who had shot me. Oh, how ironic. Charlie Swan was standing there with a tranquilizer gun pointing it at me. I could see Billy's and his conversation now. What did you do today Charlie. Oh, there was this massive wolf that had been hit by a car. It was big, had russet fur with gray and white through it and had amber eyes. It went to attack this girl who had set its leg back in place and I tranquilized it. How was your day?

I limped over to where Charlie was and I saw him panic. He reloaded the gun and shot four times. Now I was feeling a little drowsy. I started to sway a little and as I did guys with muzzles and cages ran over. I growled in warning. But Charlie reloaded and shot me another four times. This was enough to make me fall over sleepily.

I felt as they secured a steel enforced muzzled and wrapped up my leg in bandages. They then placed me in a wooden carrier.

"Geez, for even a wild wolf, this thing is huge!" I heard one of the guys say.

"Well, we had some wolf trouble back at forks last year. I hope this isn't going to start up again." I heard Charlie tell. I rolled my eyes. Of course Charlie would say that. I looked down to see those annoying bandages, but I was too tired to rip them off. I fell asleep.

***

I woke up in a place that was not familiar to me. But I also saw a sign that was an indicator of where I was. Aw crap, I was in the Animal testing centre. Looked around to see I was in a large glass container. Obviously they had taken my blood test and found some really freaky shit in my blood. I looked over to see two scientists having a serious discussion. I tuned in my ears so I could hear.

"It's impossible." One of them said.

"We can't go telling the media about this one yet, this is beyond weird." The other said.

"We have to accept they're going to find out anyway, there always looking out for some form of gossip, and people are going to want to know the facts."

"Well, we'll just have to give them. Say, a new species has arrived." One of them suggested.

"But it's got traces of wolf and human DNA. Some people will think it's a sick joke." And some people have sick minds I shuddered internally.

"Well, don't you think we should check out its intelligent levels? I mean, if it's got human DNA, it could have some kind of intelligence?" One said. I growled loudly. I'll give them fucking intelligence.

"Do you think she just growled by coincidence, or do you think she's responding?" I zeroed in my glare. Well at least they got the gender right.

"Let's ask it some questions!" One guy said excitedly. They got out this clipboard and I relaxed my posture and sat comfortably. The idiots approached.

"Okay, can you nod if you understand us?" They started. I nodded.

"Wow, this is fascinating, are there others like you." I thought for a second. I shook my head left and right, I didn't want to give the existents of us away.

"Do you know where you came from?" Again, I shook my head left and right, not wanting to give away anything about us. They sighed slightly.

"Do you no anything about yourself, useless shit?" I snarled loudly getting up. I noticed that my leg was fine. And I was shitty. I saw them backing up and I knew this was my chance. I swiped at the glass and saw it scratch. I grinned in triumph. But at the same time I saw one of the scientist's press a button and a high pitched noise went off. I shook my head and howled trying to get the buzzing out of my head. The noise was way too high for my sensitive hearing. I saw a bunch of guards running in with tranquilizer guns. I snarled and started running around in my cage shaking my head trying to get the noise out of my head. I then ran straight for the glass wall and launched myself through it. I closed my eyes as the glass shattered around me and felt as a couple of tranquilizers went into my side. But it wasn't enough to stop me. I ran out of the door and turned left I knew the guards were after me, but I was way to fast for them. I run with shapeshifters. I turned into a room that was just perfect. It had clothes, coats and i.d tags. I phased out and put on some clothes. I then grabbed one of the tags that looked most similar to me and put it on. I walked out of the room. I saw several guards run past me. I smiled to myself. _If only _they knew. I walked back to wear I came from so I could give this scientist a piece.

I followed my old trail to were the scientists were cowering in the corner. But as soon as they saw me, looking all defenceless, they smiled to each other.

"Hey, honey, you new around here?" The guy said seductively. I felt my hands start to shake but I controlled them. I was going to fuck around with there minds.

"I'm not as new as they say." I said in a sly voice. And they _still_ say I can't act. They both stood up and walked over to me. One of the guys stroked my cheek and I absolutely lost it. I snarled in an inhuman way and punched the guy in the nose, sending him flying back across the room and into the wall. How fell down, writhing in agony, holding his face as blood dripped down it. I glowered at the other guy who looked like he was going to shit himself. I grinned evilly.

He didn't know what to do, so he ran out, the door, leaving the poor scientist alone in the room with a very angry Shapeshifter. That was a bad move on his account, even in the signs of death I never left anyone to die. I looked back over to the guy who was looking terrified, time to give him the biggest shock of his life. I let the heat flow through me, and I also heard a lot of security guards coming and stopping at the sight of me. I started to shake as his terrified face flickered to one of horror.

"Never piss off the Shapeshifter."

I started to fall down and I felt that familiar exploding feeling. He suddenly just went white and passed out. I turned around to see that either the guards had run off, were passed out, or were just standing there in shock.

I gave them best wolfy grin I could handle and the rest of the guards took off. I went running out the room and I could almost taste the freedom. There was nothing stopping me now.

BANG

I felt the bullet go into my shoulder and I Yowled in pain and felt tear drops come out of my eye. I could see the door no more than few metres from me. I took a deep breath and ignored the pain I felt. I ran out of the door hearing a large amount of screams, and weaved in and out trees as I heard more shot being fired. Talk about complications.

As soon as I heard no more pursuit I shifted into my human form and screamed out in agony. I used my left hand to clutch my right shoulder. I felt as more blood poured out, but the problem was it was starting to stop as the wound healed itself. I knew I had to be drastic, I couldn't run around with a bullet in my arm. I grabbed a thick strong stick to bite into. I grabbed another stick, put it in the hole were the bullet was and ripped down the length of my arm. "OW, CRAP!" I screamed as more blood and a bullet fell out of. I clutched my arm in agony while I wondered around the forest in the direction of Forks. Luckily, I noticed the welcome to Forks sign on the outside of the road and also the burning sugar smell.

"Bella?" I heard being called. It was the voice of Jody. My answering call was a screech of agony. I saw her running out of the trees and toward me.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled in panic. My cut still hadn't healed and I was starting to feel dizzy. Jody ran up to me and lifted me up. I felt her phase and before I knew it we were up in the air and flying. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

***

I heard angered whispering and smiled slightly when I heard my imprints velvet voice.

"Guys, she's awake!" I heard Esme say. She was close to me. I felt the iciness of her skin grab my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I responded with a squeeze back.

I bet they couldn't wait to here what happened to me now.

**What's happened to Sam and Paul? How's the other wolf pack coping with Bella gone? And is the secret finally out? Only I know, for now. **

**Please review,**

**Twilighter002**


	15. Theory

**Okay, guess who decided to finally update. Sorry for the long wait. It has just been frantic at school this year and I now finally have time on my hands to update. Also, who enjoyed the new Eclipse trailer? I sure as hell did.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

Theory

_Previously_

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled in panic. My cut still hadn't healed and I was starting to feel dizzy. Jody ran up to me and lifted me up. I felt her phase and before I knew it we were up in the air and flying. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep._

_I heard angered whispering and smiled slightly when I heard my imprints velvet voice._

"_Guys, she's awake!" I heard Esme say. She was close to me. I felt the iciness of her skin grab my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I responded with a squeeze back._

_I bet they couldn't wait to here what happened to me now._

**Bella's p.o.v**

"Hi everyone." I said groggily. Everyone came into the room, but I was unsure of what the room was, there was a bright hospital light in my face, and it was annoying. I suddenly saw it turn off. I knew it was Edward, thanks.

"Your welcome." He murmured.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" I heard Carlisle ask. "I'm good, how long have I been out for?" I asked.

"5 days dear." Esme said soothingly. I felt my heart rate increase. I had already been at the facility for 3 days and I hadn't warned the pack and it was already 5 DAYS?

I flew up from the bed, panicking. Edward and Carlisle put a restraining hand on me.

"NO, LET ME GO!" I screamed. Edward heard what was going through my mind and growled.

"You're not going anywhere, especially with those things around." Edward growled. I saw Jody nodding her head in agreement.

"You need to rest Bella. You're lucky Jody found your scent. Or you probably wouldn't be this fine."

I was still trying to get out of there iron hard grips but it was no use. I started pulling harder.

"I'll fix her." Jody said in a weird monotone. I felt as Edward's grip loosened ever so slightly. I tugged and managed to get one arm free. But that was replaced with one extremely hot hand. I felt my body start getting hotter. But then it started burning.

"STOP, IT'S BURNING!" I cried out in agony. I was furiously trying to phase but I couldn't. I looked over to see Esme looking away and Carlisle looking to the ground. I saw my imprint looking at me in pain. I stopped then. I looked up to Jody.

"Please stop." I started begging. I saw Jody concentrating and then she let go. I started falling to the floor. Jody stepped out of the way and Edward caught me with his cold hand. I was already starting to feel a little cooler.

I looked up again to see Esme's eyes. They looked really dry and puffy. I guess that's what a vampire looks like when they are crying. I scattered away from Jody.

"Bella…" Jody whispered. I shook my head and tears came flooding out. I didn't want to hear it. I saw her look and frown. Her eyes started tearing up a bit and her shoulders dropped. But then she started shaking. She snarled wildly and ran upstairs.

I heard a blast and more growling. Then I finally heard the flap of wings fade away.

I cried more. Couldn't I make anyone happy? I'd lost my family and the one person who could fix it all. Was I destined to be this kind of person?

"No, your not destined to be that person." Edward said softly. He rubbed my back soothingly. This was never going to be a love relationship. But I knew now that was going to the start of a good long friendship.

I waited until he was relaxed. I'm so sorry for what I'm doing next.

"What?" Edward said, but I was already running out the room. I came running passed a shocked Emmett and Jasper who were currently cleaning up glass. I got to the porch and leaped forward letting the heat flow down through my spine. I phased mid air and landed softly on my paws and started running through the undergrowth. I was running as fast as I could. It would take a couple of minutes fast running to get to the border line.

I could definitely tell when I was across the border line, because a stronger smell of woods hit me. I stopped and turned around. Edward was running. He stopped at the borderline. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

_I'm sorry _I thought and I ran off.

I blinked back tears and looked for evidence of the pack. I found a trail. Not yet 5 minutes old. I heard a growl behind me. I jumped around to see Jacob's russet brown wolf approach me. He was still the way I remembered him. But he had still grown a bit more. But the other weird thing is I could not hear his thoughts. I could just picture the kind of profanities he was shouting at me.

After he stopped growling, we look at each other, waiting for the next move. I didn't want to phase back yet, but not being able to hear his thoughts was foreign to me. We stood there for a while and he seemed to take a large breath in and puff out. He got up slowly and walked away. But then I got up and followed him. He heard me following him and he turned around and growled. I didn't stop walking. I eventually went next to him and looked into his eyes. They were a mixture of confusion, sadness anger and hurt. I was starting to feel guilty. It was my fault that I imprinted on Edward and I knew now that I was never going to be accepted back into the pack again. I felt my eyes tear up, but I tried to hold them in. Only one golf ball sized drop escaped from my eye. I saw his eyes soften up a little bit, but then they went hard and cold again and he got up and continued walking.

I sat there, the tears threatening to spill over now and I was considering going back to the Cullens place. But then I thought of what I did to Edward and knew I couldn't go back there either. I was a little surprised when I heard a deep breath. I turned around and saw Jake looking at me. He flicked his head in the opposite direction, and then looked back at me, like he was saying to follow him. I got up cautiously and he got up as well and continued walking. I shakily sighed in relief.

We walked for ages and I did not see any sign of recognition from him again. I noticed that the forest was growing less dense and we were coming up to a building. The council building. Oh, crap.

I didn't have any clothes and I sure as hell wasn't going in there naked. I shuddered at the thought. I saw as the Jacob wolf came out of the building with some clothes in his mouth and dropped them. He turned around to give me some privacy. I phased back into human form and quickly threw on the clothes. Jacob never phased back. He turned around when he heard me approaching and he stood up. He then led me to the council room.

I entered the ominous room, a whole lot of people, including my father and sue Clearwater. I realized that the whole council were waiting for me. In the shadows, I saw Jody standing there quietly. I growled in her direction.

"None of this is Jody's fault, Isabella." I heard dad start. I turned around in shock.

"So, you're implying that everything that happened here is my fault?" I asked incredulously.

"Not everything in relation to Sam, Paul and Jared missing. No that isn't your fault. What is your fault is going to live with those vile bloodsuckers and yes, that does include you Jody, but I have already discussed it with you. Your points are acceptable." He replied. Now Jared was missing as well? I have let down the pack.

I felt my shoulders slump forward and felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't my fault that I had imprinted on Edward and the pack left me there to fall and break apart. But it was, honestly and truly, my fault that people _had_ gone missing. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and splatter to the floor.

"There is also one more thing I would like to discuss." I looked up to see my dads old wise face sadden. Something really bad is about to happen.

"You are not allowed back in La Push anymore and were stripping your rights to be the alpha." He announced, his face hiding all emotion. I felt pale.

"What?" I whispered. I even saw Jody's face of shock, but she quickly composed herself.

"You exposed us, when you got caught in that animal testing facility and we as the council see you not fit for the title of alpha." He said a hint of madness and disappointment in his face. I was enraged.

All I saw was red and I couldn't control the rage that flowed through my body. I ran forward at my dad, launching myself at him, phasing mid air and aiming for his face.

**Cliffy! Teehee. Sorry for the shorter chapter. Okay then, what will happen? Will Bella kill her father? Will she truly become the lone wolf? And what will happen with Edward after Bella's little stunt? Only I know, for now. Please review,**

**Twilighter002**


	16. Another AN, Important!

Hey everyone!

I just want to let you all know that I have made a trailer for Bella Black. The link is on my profile. Just to let you know, it is the first trailer that I have ever made and it also shows you what Jody is for all those curious, so if it's crap, I understand, but please no flames! If you want to leave a comment about it, just click that r and r button on the bottom of the page. I will be posting the next chapter for Bella Black soon, I have already wirtten 4 pages, its an important chapter! Until then.

Please leave a comment,

Twilighter002 


	17. A Thankyou to you guys

Hey guys another AN. Sorry but I wouldn't to thank all my faithful readers on getting me to the 50 reveiws mark. I'm very excited because i've never had such a good response to my stories. I would now like to take a moment to put down a list of all the reviewers who have taken appreciated and took the time to read, criticise and review my story Bella Black.

twilightgurrl - A special thankyou, twilight buddy, you've guided me through this story with your awesome and random reviews

mommyof3boys

Twilight Gleek

GVILLA

sprazinko

SuperSumer

Sol Swan Cullen

flo breezy

Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife

Twiiiiiilight

SuperxXxGirl79

gottaloveva

xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX

FlowerChild67

MissAlyssaCullen

Mordanyes

Alyse - lol, hope u read this authors note, get a fanfic account damnit!

kattrak

brittany1989

RosalieandJacob

sun-shine99

Carebear114 


	18. A Goodbye

It's been a while, hasn't it.I probably won't be continuing on with my stories anymore, and if i do, it may be an update every half a year or so. Life has just gotten out of control and hectic at the moment. As is, I finally posted almost half a year later and it is this crappy AN. I'll be making a new Bella Black trailer to honour the unfinished story. Perhaps one day i'll start writing it again, but don't expect anything out of it to soon. i need to focus on my studies from now on if i ant to get a meteorology diploma in Uni, and perhaps even pursue a career in writing. i have already had a couple of ideas of my own novels that hopefully i will get published. But in the mean time, FF has started me off well. This is, for now, a goodbye and I may update again. I am no longer looking for stories to beta as well. But for the mean time, see you guys.

twilighter002 


End file.
